The Power of Numbers
by December's Devil
Summary: The Rowdy Ruff Boys have taken over Townsville and separated it into 3 different Regions but what will happen when a new villain takes over and the boys confront mysterious rebels that wake the past?
1. Hunted

**A/N: Hi everyone, I'm December's Devil or D.D. for short. This is my first fanfic and I am so excited to finally show it to all of you! Please review for support and I am 99% sure that everything is grammatically correct (cause I have an editor that is constantly checking my work) and…well I don't think you want to hear me babble so…enjoy the first chapter! **

**-D.D.**

Chap. 1: _Hunted_

I was quietly sneaking away from the demon thing. I knew it tracked me down to the woods by the Townsville extinct volcano which was the 1/3 of the city I ruled. Or at least I use to. I wanted to laugh since the demon thing was going the wrong way. I grinned at myself…_maybe_ I could escape…

_SNAP_

Quicker then I could have possibly see (in my now reduced normal vision) I began to cry in pain. Then it began chasing me…since I couldn't fly I had to run as quick as I could possibly could.

I could tell I lost you so I'll back up a bit.

For the last couple of weeks my brothers (Butch and Boomer) and I found out that our powers were slowly leaving our bodies. It took up a great amount of our natural body energy to even laser beam out of our eyes. In the end Butch was only left with inhuman strength, Boomer was still able to fly and I was reduced to only lasers. Yet that wasn't enough to stay in our current state of power because some woman claiming to be the true 'Mistress' of Townsville was able to kill Him without even touching well…Him. After doing that well we couldn't stay and fight so we fled towards our regions. Butch's was northwest Townsville where the boundary was the mountains and Boomer's was in the south where the Townsville River overlooked the other side of the forest, while I ruled the northeast where there was also woods but they surrounded the Townsville extinct volcano. As I ran desperately for my life one of those demon things was able to track me as far as the woods.

This is where I run. I was running out of options. The poison the demon injected me began paralyzing me to a point I found it hard to move on. It was either run until I exhaust myself and get killed (or die by the poison) or turn myself in and be killed by the Mistress herself.

None of them had a happy ending for me.

Yet I didn't want to keep running so I quickly picked up the largest stick I saw and waited for the fight. But there was no longer the screeching of that thing. It was quiet.

That's when I saw her red braid.


	2. Numbered

**So this is the second chapter…and please, please, please review! Oh and my editor has a fanfic account too! She hasn't posted anything but is in-progress, she insists on keeping in the dark, for now. **

**D.D.**

Chap 2: Numbered

I will like to tell you that I eventually caught up to her but that was a lie because when I saw her everything stopped. I couldn't see her face but I could tell she was tiny and lithe also that she had red hair…like me. Sure it sounds romantic but that wasn't exactly the reason why everything stopped. It was because well…I still had that poison in my arm. I fell down with a large _THUD_ and everything went black.

When I opened my eyes I saw a small figure wrapping my arm with a bandage. I still couldn't see her face but I recognized her red braid.

"Ugh." I groaned. My eyes felt like they weight a ton and my arm wasn't any better.

"Stop twitching." She ordered and that's when I notice I was twitching as her cold hand went up my chest. I was about to ask what in the world was she doing but I noticed that she was bandaging it too. "Don't be so full of you boy," she mumbled. "I am only bandaging it." I was about to argue with her when she stood up and turned away quickly towards a little fire. She tossed me my red shirt back. "Put it on." She ordered again. I don't know why but I obeyed her. "Good boy." She teased light heartily. I wanted to ask who was she but she shoved meat in my face and I didn't know but I was terribly hungry. I gobbled it down to its bone. I tried looking at her but whenever I turned to see her she turned the other way.

"Can I ask one thing?" I asked. She shrugged. "Who are you?"

"I was known as one name then another but you can call me: Two." She said as she turned towards me. I chocked in shock. It wasn't possible. This girl was like a goddess! She had a heart shape face and large hazel eyes. Her red braid went to her back and it seemed like she was a fallen angel.

"Two?" I asked confused. She nodded with a slight mysterious grin.

"Yes."

"Did you just make that up?"

"No," she said a bit shocked. "Why will I do such thing?"

"Well two isn't a normal name for a goddess like you." I shrugged. She frowned.

"Are you flirting with me?" she asked between her teeth.

"What? No! Is just the truth, that's all I'm saying, calm down?" I said. She just rolled her eyes. It was so cute…but I didn't say anything. She spoke like a character from a book, all with the right grammar and language. I looked around and saw that we were in a room but there weren't any windows. I was surprise to see electricity and she even had a stove like thing that was heated by the fire. How did she manage to have books here? There was at least a whole stack of them here…in this region (which was my region) I didn't allow anyone to have books…well after I read them all myself.

"Surprise?" she asked as I looked at her small bed made from an old mattress. It wasn't old or filthy just worn.

"Actually, yes I am, beautiful." I said. She rolled her eyes at me.

"You do not want to go further with the compliments boy," she warned. "I am not the type of company you will want."

"Whatever." I said. "I know you will come around." She laughed amused.

"What's your name traveler?" she asked. I was lost for words for the first time. She will kill me if I told her I was the all powerful Brick Jojo.

"Why don't you make me a number?" I asked. She narrowed her eyes looking at me with suspicion I really needed to avoid.

"Why will I do that?"

"Why will I call you: Two?"

"Fine…" she said defeated. "Your number is…Five."

"Five?"

"The others are taken….unless you prefer your real name."

"No, Five is good."

"Good," she said standing up. "Then perhaps I will leave you here and I will go."

"What? You're leaving?" I asked. She could not leave! She looked back and she laughed.

"You're a big boy Five." She teased but then there was an explosion. Her playful expression turned dangerous yet beautiful. She scowled. "You led them here!" she yelled at me.

"No I didn't!" I lied but she rolled her eyes and quicker than I thought possible she had my throat by a knife in her hand. "I thought I lost them!"

"You did not do a very good job then!" she growled.

"Did you really expect me to go far with my arm like this?" I asked and she looked down at my arm and then she scowled again as she took the knife away.

"I do not believe you but if you made this far then you're one of us." Two said. I was confused for a second but I didn't have any time to think about it because the next thing I know Two was pulling me towards a dead end.

"Is a dead end…?" I whispered a bit afraid. (If you saw the demon things you tell me that they are not scary _and_ they are trying to kill us) but she grinned and kicked the 'wall' with her boot to reveal a secret tunnel. She quickly picked up a bag.

"Surprise much?" she asked while we ran towards the tunnel.


	3. Remembered

**Third chapter…I am screaming with excitement! XD **

**D.D.**

Chap 3: _Remembered_

I couldn't tell how far we ran, the tunnels seemed to go on forever but she didn't seem tired. She was running like she was trying to win a marathon! After I while I stopped.

"Five?" Two asked. She sprinted towards me.

"Perhaps we should stop?" I asked her. She raised her red eyebrow.

"I thought you were doing well but as you wish." She said and sat. I sighed with relief. She took out a flashlight and pointed it towards the ceiling. She sighed and lay down.

"I thought you weren't tired." I mumbled as I lay down too. She chuckled.

"I am human." She said but I heard a soft wince. "I am human." She whispered. I detected sadness in her voice. I didn't want to ask her (in case she puts that knife in my throat again) so I stayed silent. After a while I fell in a deep sleep.

"_Give it back!" I heard her cry. I laughed._

"_No way Pinky!" I said as she chased me on foot. Why fly when we could act normal for a change? She finally caught up to me and kicked me._

"_Ow!" I faked to fall. She rolled her pink eyes but laughed. _

"_Why are you boys so stupid?" she teased as she took her red bow away from me._

"_Why are girls icky?" I said in my five-year old voice. _

"_You're icky!" she shot back in her high pitched five-year old voice._

"_No, you!"_

"_You." She said and managed to take my favorite red cap from head._

"_Hey!" I cried as she took off. At first we were running but then she started to fly. _

"_You got to catch me!" she mocked as she flew towards the sky. _

"_Count on it Pinky." I said as I fallowed her. She laughed_.

I woke up with a start. It wasn't possible…I haven't thought in Pin- Blossom for years. Suddenly I remember her…the way she had her chin up whenever I annoyed her, or when she rolled her pink eyes or when she used to mock me. It was all coming back. Even when we defeated them (or kill them)

"Wake up." Two whispered. I looked at her and she grinned a bit. I got to say she was so beautiful and amazing! She was mysterious but caring well to my knowledge she was (wasn't I the living proof of that?) "Stop drooling." She grumbled. "You are messing up my pillow." I don't know why but my face went red. Thankfully she pointed the flashlight in the opposite way. "So this is the plan," she began as she took out a map revealing a whole network of tunnels. "We have to leave the Red Region since a little boy I know couldn't mislead a couple of monsters…"

"I am not little!" I complained and for some reason she laughed. "And I am not boy."

"Fine whatever." She said as she showed me the map. "I was thinking to either go to the Green Region or the Blue Region. Which one should we go to?" she asked me.

"Blue Region," I said and she nodded. Boomer hardly ever sent guards there unlike me (mostly me) and Butch. But then I remember why I was here and not in my penthouse…we didn't rule anymore. So the Mistress must have changed things. She got up and took her bag. "You need any help Two?" I asked. She rolled her eyes and it made me remember Blossom again.

"I been on my own for 11 years and now I have help." She grumbled as she began walking. I rolled my eyes…she was so annoying. I wonder why she was so mysterious and then what she told me, _your one of us_, really got to me. What others? Was there more rebels?

"How many of you-"

"Rebels?" she asked and I nodded. "Not many I know 2 at least but they live in different Regions. We separated a long time ago." She mumbled and by the bitter edge of her tone I think _I_ was the cause of that.

"That's it?" I asked. Two rolled her eyes. (When did she not do that?)

"Perhaps they had better luck in finding others…it is hard though, with all those robots and now the demons."

"You know about them?" I asked.

"Of course I know, where you think I get my supplies?" she asked. I shrugged and she sighed. "I been hiding of course," she said in a low voice as if hiding from shame itself. "But I trained…I learned how to run quickly and quietly," she said and then I realize that's why I didn't notice her until she killed the demon. "I learned how to fight on my own but I did have some practice with those demon things that get a little too close to my hideout or to me."

"You did a good job then." I said but she growled.

"I will have my revenge though."


	4. Helped

**Chapter number four!- D.D.**

Chap. 4: _Helped_

Two didn't speak after that. So walked in silence…I guess she wasn't the speaking type. I began to remember about being Brick Jojo…a life as ruler, as King of the Red Region. HIM ruled everything of course but he divided Townsville in the three regions and made us rule them while HIM stayed in the center of Townsville which use to be the Utonium household. As the years went by there was nothing to do. I already terrorized every inch of Townsville and I had everything. So I began to work out, I wanted to be stronger than I already was. I thought very little of our counterparts but now, being here with a bossy redhead I began to remember Blossom Utonium.

"Five," Two whispered. I looked at her and she smiled a bit. "We're here."

The end of the tunnel showed more woods. Yet Two walked around there as if she knew where she was going.

"Where is 'here'?" I asked her. Two chuckled.

"I only meant at the end of the tunnel. Four is a bit farther." Two said. I fallowed her. There were more trees.

"How long were you hiding?" I asked. Two stopped.

"11 years." She whispered without turning back. I stared at the ground. I could tell I hit a nerve because she sounded a bit bitter. Before I could ask further I heard a familiar screech. Two looked up and she took out a gun. "Here," she said giving me another gun from her bag. I took it and she began looking around and pointing the gun. She narrowed her eyes and I looked around.

_CRASH_

Two quickly looked behind and a monster knocked her out cold.

"Two!" I yelled but she moaned. She was alive but her leg looked twisted. I quickly looked around and then the demon thing began screeching again. "Come over here!" I yelled angrily. The demon jumped on me and quicker than I remembered later on I shot it. The demon exploded but sadly that wasn't the only one. A whole army of them appeared and I looked around and began shooting them but they were too quick. I managed to kill a few but they were closing in…

We were doomed.

Suddenly I heard gun shots and I picked up on the demons confusion and began killing them. I barely saw a small silhouette kicking and shooting the demons. I ran towards Two and she was getting paler.

"Does it look that bad?" she groaned. I chuckled a bit. Trust her to remain calm.

"No," Call me a liar but my voice gave a bit of sarcasm away. "You look fine." And she laughed.

"Two?" the silhouette asked and she came closer. I looked at her. She had blond hair up to the middle of her waist unlike Two's which was all the way to her back and she had large gray eyes. I looked at Two and she smiled a bit towards the blonde.

"Four," she murmured. "I need your help."


	5. Doubled

**Are my chapters too small? Yeah I kind of think so. It doesn't matter because I'm going to keep posting until the very end and…I think the chapters will get longer as the story goes on…oh and REVIEW! **

**D.D. **

Chap. 5: _Doubled_

It turned out that the blonde was Four. She grumbled as Two explained that I was too be trusted (I did kill the demon that knocked out Two) and so that was how Four led us to her hideout. She didn't act like Two when she found me but Four's eyes betrayed curiosity towards Two and me. I had to carry Two (something she hated me to do) but I found strength in myself to carry her tiny body. After walking towards the woods for like a mile we came into Four's hideout. It was between the Townsville River (which overlooked the other town's woods) and the woods. It was very well hidden though, I must have trusted Boomer to come many times but he could never find Four's hideout (if we known there were rebels at all) I was impressed and as we went inside her hideout I noticed that Two's hideout was far better. It was nice and all but I personally liked Two's better. Four had the stove thing like Two and the mattress but instead of books she had a small doll octopus.

"Well boy," Four said to me. "If you will be kind enough to let Boss down then I will be most flattered." She grumbled. My face went red again but I put down Two in the mattress.

"Since when did you speak like that?" Two mumbled. Four chuckled.

"Since you began trusting others." She said. Two rolled her eyes but laughed.

"I know I was enforcing that hard but I think he is trustworthy." Two said. Four laughed. Her gray eyes blazed with happiness.

"Well I tried to help," I mumbled. Two smiled a bit but then she winced in pain. Four and I looked at her and when we realized she was still hurt Four began telling me to help her boil water. She began taking out spare bandages.

"Drink," Four ordered Two. Two sighed as she took the cup from Four and drank it. I looked at Four confused but she just placed her finger in her lips. Four then began bandaging her leg and what shocked me was that Two burst out laughing. She was laughing so hard that she began crying.

"What-" I began to ask but Four must have known what I was going to ask since she cut me off.

"Is a calming drink," Four explained. "So she won't feel any pain."

"So she is laughing because…" I began to ask.

"Two was never used to calming medicine. Once she felt asleep for days another time when we were with Three she began yelling." Four said with a chuckle. "We had to knock her off."

"Why are you telling me that?" I asked her. "I thought you didn't trust me." I told her. Four shook her head. Two began snoring gently. Four looked like she was fighting a smile.

"I have my reasons to trust Boss." She said. "She always knows what's best."

"You think I am the best?" I asked a bit nervous. Two trusted me but she did not know who I was. She trusted Five, the guy who had the broken arm and red hair with chocolate eyes (I grabbed hazel brown contacts but my crimson red eyes made them chocolate) the guy who tried to save her from the demons and failed. She hated with all her might the all powerful and cruel Brick Jojo.

"You might be." She admitted.


	6. Shared

**Yay! More flashbacks! Don't expect a lot though! **

**D.D.**

Chap. 6: _Shared_

_I don't know why I came up to big bad volcano. HIM always said it was a bad place but I never saw what he meant. I flew up there and I almost felt sorry for the dumb people who were stuck to walk._

_ Almost_

_ It meant I was like a king of the sky! The sky was meant only for me and my brothers. I was thinking of that big nice rock, the one that I could see all over Townsville, its woods, river and city. That's when I saw a girl. Not just any, any, any girl_.

_It was Pinky. I was mad that she took my favorite place in the whole dumb city but I just sat beside her. Not to close because I didn't want to catch her girly cooties_.

"_What are you doing here_?" _she asked_.

_"What are _you_ doing here?" I asked her. She put her chin up_.

"_This is my special place in the entire city_." _She said. I looked at her_.

"_This is _my_ favorite place in the dumb city_." _I said. She narrowed her eyes_.

"_Is mine_."

"_No mine's_."

_"Mine_."

"_Mine_." _I said harshly (like when HIM does when he gets real mad) She crossed her arms_.

"_Well I'm not leaving_."

"_Well me either_."

"_Fine_."

"_Fine_."

"_FINE_!"

"_FINE_!" _I yelled harder. So we sat there and watched the sunset together but far enough to not catch any cooties_. _Suddenly she turned and looked at me._

_ "Can we share?" she whispered. I looked at her. She wanted to share? I thought for a moment. We could fight for the volcano but it can never be fully ours…there were those hikers that can come and sit here so we might as well…_

_ "Okay." I said and she smiled. It wasn't bad…right? We were sharing something that can never belong to a man…or kid. "In one condition," I asked. She moved her head to either her right…to me. _

_ "Which is…?" she asked._

_ "Stay away from me." I said and then grinned. "I don't want your cooties." I told her. She stuck her tongue out at me_.

_We left when my brothers and her sisters called us. Butch laughed as he saw us flying together but not together._

"_Brick and Blossom sitting in a tree," Butch sang_.

_"K-I-S-S-I-N-G," Boomer sang_.

_"First comes love, then comes marriage," Buttercup picked up_.

_"Then comes the baby with the baby carriage!" Bubbles sang in her high pitched voice_.

_"We were NOT kissing!" Blossom cried._

_ "I will not kiss the cootie queen." I said and she shook her head. My brothers and her sisters just laughed at us as we flew to our own home_.

I woke up with a start. I rubbed my eyes. The dream…or memory (whatever it was) had Blossom in it _again_. I groaned…I hated thinking about her but I couldn't help laughing at the memory. It was just too hilarious. Blossom's face went red, redder than her auburn hair even.

"What is so funny?" a voice croaked behind me. I looked back and saw Two lying down with Four giving her some soup. I shrugged.

"It was just a memory about happier times." I said.

_BEEP_, _BEEP_, _BEEP_

"Is Three!" Four cried as she looked at the machine.

"What's going on?" Two asked in a voice full of authority. Four looked at the machine gravely.

"She's coming here."

"What?" Two asked in a shocked voice. "Impossible." I had no idea why she was so upset…isn't being together good? Why was she so shocked? I didn't say anything. "Something must have happened in the Green Region then," Two concluded. Her hazel eyes looked at Four. "You have to go and find out what's wrong." She said.

"On it Boss." Four said and quickly left.

"What about me beautiful?" I asked and she rolled her eyes. She crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes. Although she was still pale she radiated authority and fear.

_I was in my living room (HIM insisted on the penthouse being built for all 3 of us) when the idiot came and told me the supply room has been robbed._

_ "So why am I giving you a larger portion of food for?" I growled. "Find the thief now!" I yelled at him. The man began shaking._

_ "But…but the girl escaped." He mumbled nervously. I stood up. I looked at him at his dark brown eyes with my crimson red eyes._

_ "Are you telling me," I began calmly. The man relaxed by the tiniest of the fraction. "That a simple girl-"_

_ "She had red hair." The man behind the idiot mumbled and I nodded calmly._

_ "Ah, a red haired girl BROKE into MY supply warehouse and STOLE the food and that you TWO imbeciles couldn't STOP her?" I yelled at them. "FIND HER!" I yelled and the two men quickly ran off. _

_ "Wow," a voice said behind me and I saw Butch. He was casually leaning against the wall that was next to the big balcony that overlooked my region. "You really scared them off, Brick." He chuckled. "I think one of them peed." _

_ "You're disgusting." I growled. "So why are you here?" I asked. He shrugged._

_ "Can't I visit my big brother?" He asked sounding a bit too innocent._

_ "You want something." I grumbled as I took a can of soda (I'm not Butch who spends his time drinking)_

_ "I _need_ something." Butch said. _

_ "Ah," I said calmly. "I'm not interested."_

_ "Well you're not the only with these rebels." Butch grumbled. I looked at him._

_ "You have rebels?" I asked (which almost came off as a bark) Butch nodded unmoved._

_ "My supply warehouses have been robbed. The managers keep saying a brunette has been breaking in and that held them at gunpoint. I don't know who or what is happening but if this brunette keeps robbing me then the people will rob me too." Butch said darkly. He had a point._

_ "What about Boomer?" I asked. Butch shrugged._

_ "Boomer doesn't care as much." Butch said. "If he keeps that up the poor kid might lose everything."_

I then widen my eyes. It was Two. She was robbing me when I was Brick Jojo but another side of me wanted to grin. Five began to admire Two. She was capable of robbing the powerful Brick Jojo without getting caught. I had to respect that.

"Stop flirting," she grumbled. "I told you that I am not the type of company you will want."

"Yet I am still here aren't I?" I teased her. I didn't know why but I could easily play with her just like I did when I was still little. She rolled her eyes again.

"I do not know why I bother." She grumbled as I picked her soup.

"Come on," I whispered gently. "Eat up." I said gently as I played with spoon like an airplane. Two's eyes looked at me wildly…like she was a sort of wild animal that I was trying to tame.

"Very well." She said but took the bowl away from me with a laugh. "But I want to eat on my own." She said sticking her tongue out at me like a little kid. Somehow that vaguely reminded me of Blossom Utonium yet I didn't pay too much attention to that.

"Four will kill me if she saw you eating on your own." I said laughing as I tried to take the bowl away from her. But I didn't fully reach it and I was left very close to her face. Her hazel eyes went wide and saw something that she had longed buried just I did.

I saw a quiver of love.

We quickly parted from each other, the silence became too awkward. Two began eating her soup. She then narrowed her eyes.

"Never speak of this." She said. I chuckled.

"Count on it beautiful," I said as I turned towards her. Her eyes showed a bit of pain but it was quickly replaced by her usual coldness. "Just don't expect me to forget your beautiful face." I said as her face flushed.


	7. Shielded

**Chapter seven…I know that there isn't a lot of the other characters other than Brick (the newly made Five) ,Two and some of Four but that will change and soon! Please, please, please REVIEW! **

**D.D.**

Chap. 7: _Shielded_

Two began snoring softly as I left Four's hideout clean. Yeah I know is unusual but Two and Four were very kind to me. I wanted at least to help them in their hideouts even though there was hardly anything to clean (I was living with girls after all) so I quickly slipped out and went by a rock that was well hidden by the woods. I sat there and stayed thinking about Blossom Utonium…the goody two shoes, the girl that I killed.

I was not a serial killer, nor did I ever want to be. The very idea repulsed me but I couldn't control myself then. I was filled with rage, with greed and now I had the blood of an innocent tainting me. I was only six when I did what I did. HIM threaten if we didn't kill them ourselves the he will.

I didn't want to lose my only friend.

So I tried making it as fast as I could yet she was fighting desperately…she wouldn't give in and soon I hit her too hard. I wasn't sure if she was breathing or not. I just left her there.

"I'm sorry," I whispered as she spat blood. She soon collapsed. I quickly called the Utonium's house.

"Who is this?" I heard her father ask.

"Come and get her." I whispered in the phone.

"What? Come and get who…my girls!" I heard him cry out in pain. I winced. For the first time I became friends with Blossom I felt jealous of her. She had a real father, not biological but a caring fatherly figure. I left before the Professor could ask me any questions.

After that I was given the Red Region, the fear of others and power but I lost everything, my brothers turned hard and bitter, I was no longer the happy six year old and l became the cruelest and bitterest of the three…and I lost my best friend.

"Five?" I heard Two croak. I looked back and she looked at me with wide hazel eyes. "You shouldn't be out," she grumbled weakly. I looked at her closely and saw she was deadly pale.

"_You_ shouldn't be out, beautiful." I teased her. She narrowed her hazel eyes.

"Let' just go in shall we?" she asked. I shrugged.

"Very well," I said teasing her and she rolled her eyes.

"You play too much boy," she growled. "If I wasn't hoping in one leg I would have broken your nose." She grumbled but stumbled upon a rock. I held her small waist. She looked at me…and I saw _that_ again in her hazel eyes.

"You fight too much." I whispered at her. She shook her head.

"I shield myself boy," she whispered back as she sat in Four's bed. I stayed silent. Somebody had had caused Two a lot of pain.

"Can I ask?" I told her. Two shook her head with a small smile.

"No."

"Why?"

"Because…"

"I'm trustworthy."

"Five-"

"You liked him?" I asked and she stayed silent. "He was your best friend?" I asked again. "Did he betray you?"

"YES!" she yelled. Her face was red with anger. "I liked him, he was my best friend…and did that matter at the end?" she growled. "It never mattered…he NEVER cared." She said and surprisingly she began sobbing. "_He_…_never_…_cared_." She sobbed. "Happy now Five?" she grumbled. I looked at her.

"I did that with my best friend." I whispered. Two looked at me, her hazel eyes blazing with anger and sorrow.

"Five…" she whispered. I shook my head.

"You have to know," I said sternly. I didn't plan to tell her this way but the guilt…the death of Blossom, my rise to power and my cruelty were too much to carry on. I had just realized that if I was ever to change into being good, into being a rebel I was going to have to confront my pass. It just so happened that the time was now. "I'm not a good guy," I said. Two didn't say anything and I didn't turn to look at her. I was a coward I couldn't even look at her hazel eyes.

That's when I heard footsteps coming towards the hideout.


	8. United

**A/N: I want to say a special thanks to the girl who re-introduced me back to …say a special thanks to TheDarkAngelofAwesome! Not only did she got me back to read in fanfiction (and soon become yours truly) but after days of utter confusion she somewhat helped me post this story to all of you! Thank you! XD**

Chap. 8: _United_

"I found one!" I heard Four cry. We both looked at her and she was holding a man at gunpoint, while his face was covered with her gathering bag (I found out that Four hated hunting so she just gathered fruits and other foods in the supply warehouse of the Blue Region) the man was covered in dirt and he looked like he fell through the mountains. Two bit her lip as she stood up she calmly walk towards the man. Her face became hard and bitter.

"We cannot risk further exposure." Two said in a monotone voice. "This is the reason why we went to different regions." I remember something about that Two, Three, and Four separated a long time ago.

"So what are you going to do?" the man spat and once I heard his voice I realized that he was Boomer. Two narrowed her eyes.

"Respect boy," she spat coldly and I saw Boomer stiffen with fear. "Be nicer or I'll make sure your death is slow and painful." Two said with pure cruelty.

"What do you want?" he asked. Two's eyes twinkled.

"Tell us your name." she said. Boomer shook his head.

"No."

"Why?"

"You will kill me,"

"I will?" Two asked, I could tell Boomer was nervous. Four winced.

"Stop it Boss." she pleaded. Two looked at her and Four stared at her back without any fear.

"You must thank her boy," Two growled. The boy relaxed a bit. "If it was up to me you would have been killed on the spot." She grumbled as she left the hideout.

"Boss," Four began to say.

"Perhaps you should go see what if she's okay." I mumbled. Four looked at me and nodded. When she left I took out the bag from Boomer.

"What-?" he began to ask but when he saw it was me his eyes widen. "What are you doing here Brick?" He asked. I shook my head and held my finger to my mouth and looked around to see that both Two and Four were out of sight.

"Shut up man," I growled and he winced. "What now?" I asked confused.

"Do you realize how much that you sound like that psycho girl?" He grumbled. I shook my head. Not out of annoyance but out shock.

"Out of all the things that you can possibly tells me at this moment…you tell me that?" I growled.

"I'm just saying big brother." Boomer shrugged. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine whatever the point is that don't tell Two or Four that you know…" I said and he looked confused for a second but then he nodded.

"Got you," He said. "You seriously don't know who they are?"

"They are rebels."

"You hated rebels."

"Well…"

"No you didn't!" Boomer chuckled. "You fell in love with one of them."

"What? No!"

"Dude I could so see it."

"You're high."

"Nah man I see it."

"Boomer!" I growled. "That's not the point. Two saved my life."

"Two?" He asked confused and I rolled my eyes.

"The one that wanted to kill you…"

"She saved you but she wanted to kill me? Is she for real?"

"Boomer can you please listen for once," I urged. "If they find out about us then we all die."

"Got you," Boomer mumbled but then his eyes went serious. "They will eventually find out you know. I heard the girl that caught me said something about finding 'Three'."

"Three?"'

"Yeah," Boomer said. "I don't know is she was literal or some type of name."

"She means a rebel."

"Yeah…what's the leader girl then? Two?"

"Yep," I said.

"Isn't she like suppose to be One?" He asked. I shrugged. I seriously don't know.

"Just let them think you're a victim and if Two pressures you more then you just make up a name."

"What's wrong with my name?"

"Dude…we're the enemy."

"Right," he groaned. "I hate living like this."

Two and Four came back after we finished talking. Two looked even paler if that was possible and she was shaking uncontrollably.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Four was tearing.

"I don't know! I think her leg might be infected…." Four sobbed. "After we left she just…fainted and Two isn't like that!"

"Four!" Two croaked.

"It's true!"

"Isn't there anything we can do?" I asked. Four shook her head.

"I can try getting supplies…but is impossible! When I found…" Four paused and looked at Boomer, she stared at him with her large gray eyes and Boomer sighed his stormy gray eyes (I was thankful that I thought of giving him and Butch contacts at the last minute) a little nervous.

"Brandon…?" he murmured as he thought for another name and Four nodded.

"Well before I found him I-I saw the demons taking over, everything was worst than before."

"Well we have to try," I growled. "I won't let Two down."

"What are you planning to do Five?" Four asked. Boomer or Brandon looked at me.

"We are going to rob the Mistress." I said. "Is that simple."

"You can't do that." Two mumbled. We all stared at her.

"Yes I can."

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"I can!"

"I won't let you."

"Why not?"

"Stop!" Brandon growled. Two stared daggers at him but Brandon was determined. "You two act like a couple."

"No!" we both cried but then we stared at each other. I saw that we were both too alike. She was, like me, a fearless leader. We did not care about ourselves but for the sake of others…although she is much better than me.

"Shut up and go," we all heard another grumble. We all turned and saw a brunette haired girl with a dark haired boy. The girl had dark blue eyes that appeared violet and she had sharp, angular features. The boy next to her had dark violet eyes and was also dark-haired. He grinned evilly and when I saw that dark grin I realized it was Butch, well, well was he lucky. He winked at me.

"Three!" Four cried and the violet-eyed brunette grinned.

"Two and Four," she murmured as Four hugged her. "I see you found company." She chuckled and Butch did too. Did she know about him? Two blushed but it was a ghostly sight, her face hardly showed a blush…it was a very light pink.

"We received your message," Two said in a monotone voice. Three's violet eyes turned from happiness to a bit of disappointment then it turned quickly to seriousness. The only thing that I was happy for being a ruler was that I was very good at reading expressions.

"I know Boss," she murmured. Two then stared daggers at Butch.

"Who is he?" she said her voice taking a very sharp edge. Three though seemed unafraid but Butch stiffen at the sound of her voice. He quickly looked at me and then at her.

"I need to have a word with Boss," I said darkly. Butch and Brandon stared at me, Three looked at me wildly, while Four nodded in agreement.

"Come on," Four said, her voice was trying to be cheerful.

"I'll leave so you two can smooch." Three grumbled at us. Neither Two nor I said anything and she left with Butch behind her. Four sighed and she led Brandon outside. Two looked at me angrily.

I wasn't moved by her attitude.


	9. Pained

**A/N: I guess you are all confused why Two is angry and cold and in this chapter it will all be revealed! Isn't she the best? *laughing* Oh and please review and I forgot to do this, 9 chapters back…I DO NOT OWN any of the given characters such as the RRB…**

Chap. 9: _Pained_

Two looked at me angrily and by the look of her face I was afraid I over did it a little bit but someone had to slap (not literally because I was afraid what Two will do when I did that) some sense into her and Three and Four didn't help much.

"What do you think you are doing boy?" she growled.

"Can you please calm down?" I asked calmly. Her eyes looked like hazel flames.

"Do not ask me that! How do you think I will be calm when my rebels doubled the size of our group?"

"Hey," I said pointed out calmly. "You started."

"A choice I seem to fully regret." She growled. I tried not to feel the pain she was injecting me but it seemed impossible since she meant so much to me now.

"Why are you so edgy?"

"What? I'm edgy? No I am not!"

"Yes you are."

"Why do you want to speak to me in private? To insult me?"

"I am not insulting you."

"You are criticizing everything I do, Five."

"Aren't you happy that Three is with you?"

"Of course I am!"

"Okay…" I began. Speaking to Two was definitely challenging. She then sighed.

"I am acting like a complete fool aren't I?" she mumbled.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" I asked and she chuckled.

"Is just…I have never trusted boys after…you know." She explained. I nodded she was talking about the boy that betrayed her trust. "Seeing my rebels with them makes me nervous."

"Hey I would have had the same reaction," I said as I sat beside her. She chuckled without humor. "If I was you,"

"I just never got over it," she told me. There was something building inside of me…I don't know what it was…I never felt it before. "He was that special…or at least I thought he was." It began growing. It caused me pain and was slicing my insides into pieces and bringing them back together with a sort of poison. "We were just so alike…" Her words…they were like daggers stabbing my very soul. "Red hair, we liked the same things…" I don't know why but this feeling made me angry and without realizing I let out a growl. Two looked at me confused and then she smiled as she ruffled my hair.

The feeling was jealousy.

"Are you…jealous?" she looked at me with a type of amusement. Her hazel eyes were shining.

"Of course not,"

"Then why are you…?"

"I don't know."

"I think you do." She toyed but then she kissed my cheek. Her pale lavender lips brushed my cheek but instead of being soft and warm it was cold yet soft like snow. Her eyes were shining like ambers though. "I think you are better than him though." She whispered. I grinned.

"I know I am." I said and she rolled her eyes but smiled.

"I think I am feeling better." Two said after a long period of silence. I nodded.

"Me too," I said and I leaned towards her cold cheek and kissed it. "I am still thinking of going to get you better…" I said and her eyes looked sad. She began shaking her head but I cut her off. "We need to get you better. I am not going to sit here and wait for you to- to-" I stumbled upon the word: _die_. Two looked at me sadly yet I could not lose her like I did with Blossom. This time I was able to fight for her and I was not going to sit aside as she died. She began to tear.

"What about if you get caught?"

"Do you have so little faith in me?" I murmured and she lowered her head. I rolled my eyes. Instead of worrying about her health she worried about me. "I think I can take care of myself, besides my arm feels so much better."

"Yes but you had me. Without me you would have…you know."

"But without you I will die either way." I said simply. Two looked at me her eyes were searching for a way to convince me that I could not leave.

By the look of her face, she found no reasons to make me stay and let her die.

"You do realize that what you want to do is suicide right?" she murmured. I grinned.

"If I was able to convince you to let me stay near you then anything is possible."

"Ugh," she said. Her face became paler and I began to panic. Two looked around and she smiled a bit at me. "I'm okay."

"Just rest okay?" I pleaded. She but her lip but nodded and she fell into a deep sleep.


	10. Planned

**A/N: I am going to stop posting until I get some reviews! I guess I'll wait for a week…I mean I have been only posting ten chapters in one day! Oh and I do not own any of the RRB! **

Chap. 10: _Planned_

I found the others outside near the place I went to think about a few hours ago. Butch and Brandon were both grinning at Three and Four while Three was staring daggers (yet Two beats Three at this anytime) at Butch and Four was rolling her eyes at Brandon. When Three spotted me she came running towards me. I noticed that (like Two and Four) she was wearing completely black and in her tiny waist she had a gun. Her violet eyes were looking at me worried.

"Where's Two?" she asked.

"She's resting." I said and she paled.

"Is she that bad?"

"It seems so," I began to explain that Two was injured during an invasion. She let out a cry.

"That Mistress is going to pay," she growled and she looked like Two when she was mad. "Of course now they know our location."

"Where are we going to go then?" Brandon asked. Four looked like the life was sucked out of her. Her gray eyes paled.

"There is another hideout, Three." She whispered. Three looked at her and narrowed her eyes.

"Is too far north Four. Besides with Boss like this we can't move from our location."

"We can expand Four's hideout then." Butch said. Three looked at him.

"We do not have the supplies." She groaned.

"This is where my idea comes in." I said. Brandon looked at me and then his eyes went wide.

"That plan?"

"Yes, _that_ plan which is now _the_ plan."

I came with Butch and Three, mostly because I needed to talk to Butch and Three hated the idea of staying behind. Before we all left though, Three (as the second-in-command, even though she seemed to hate it) gave Butch the number Six and Brandon the number Seven. We were officially rebels now. Before I left though I quickly wrote a letter to Two and gave it to Four.

"Give it to her-" I began and she cut me off.

"You will come back, Five." She said but nodded. She gave me a small smile. "Just in case, huh?"

The letter explained who I really was and how I felt about her. I felt like coward though. Hiding the real me all this time and I tried not to let it get to me that Two was falling for Five but not for Brick Jojo. The name of Brick Jojo sounded strange to me, even alien. It was as if Brick Jojo was no longer alive and all that was left was Number Five, Two's knight in shining armor (or a dirty red t-shirt and jeans) yet I knew I was going to tell her face to face one day and the day was coming ever so closer.

I wish I had more time with her.

"Ready Five?" Six asked with a grin. I looked at him and saw Three at his side. I nodded. At least Six had a happy ending with Three even though they won't admit it…yet. I saw the way Six looked at Three and I saw my own feelings for Two mirrored in his eyes. Seven and Four though quickly fell for each other it was just obvious by the way they looked at each other.

Two was beginning to slip into a coma because I couldn't protect her. I began to feel guilty but it was quickly changed to anger and the need to avenge her.

"Yes." I said and we slipped into the morning sunrise through the woods.

**A/N: It does NOT end here! I just think all of you should know that. **


	11. Betrayed

**A/N: The fallowing chapters are in different POV's but I hate writing that…**_**POV**_**, ugh! I'm NOT putting it down but I just never heard of that **_**term**_** until…recently (my editor laughs calls me but is so true!) Oh and get ready for some surprises! Oh I do NOT own the fallowing cartoon characters (even though they aren't just characters for me) right, babbling again…story…enjoy! **

Chap. 11: Four- _Betrayed_

After I told Two about Five she began sobbing. Not just any sob but heartbroken sobs that I couldn't help but crying with her. Her hazel eyes were red, her whole body was shaking and she looked weaker and delicate. I know that she hesitated to agree to Five's plan but she was agonized at the idea of losing him like…

"I'm such an idiot." I groaned as Seven managed to give Two a calming shot. It wasn't easy because Two ended up breaking Seven's nose.

"You were being honest." He grumbled as I rubbed some alcohol in his use-to-be perfectly sculpted nose. He grinned at me and then winced.

"I was being an idiot," I grumbled as I remember Two's sobs. Seven shrugged.

"It was his choice Four," He told me. "No one made him go."

"I know but…"

"Five did it for her." He argued. "I don't know much about him," He said but I sensed him getting tense as he said that. "But I'm 100 percent sure that he would never forgive himself if he lived while she you know…"

"I know," I mumbled.

I have not only vowed to the code that Two, Three, and me created nearly 11 years back but to myself as well. I did not want to remember that this was not the only time that Two cried liked that.

We were not always known as Two, Three or Four, or even we made ourselves back-up names like Rose Rosenfield, Raven Greene or Skye Marine. No, our real names were Blossom Utonium, Buttercup Utonium, and me…Bubbles Utonium.

It was 11 years ago, after our bloody battle with our evil counterparts we all felt betrayed, and broken in the inside. We knew that our powers were failing us but we did not realize it until that very day. I still remembered the way Boomer shook with anger and rage but at the last minute I heard a distant voice.

_"Let's go, we are finished here."_ the voice said with bitterness. I later realize that in some twisted way, Brick Jojo saved us from death. Boomer left and I thought I was going to die until I saw the Professor and our kindergarten teacher rushing to help us. After a few days we all woke up in a newly made hideout up north, where there was nothing but woods and mountains. We were all weakened from our injuries and we were barely alive. Even then we all felt like utter failures and Buttercup spent days yelling and breaking things. I stayed quiet. How can our best friends betray us like that? I didn't realize how this affected Blossom but when we are all able to walk she walked into the woods, sat in a rock and began sobbing like her heart was taken out. I looked at her from far away and she spent hours sitting in that rock and crying. After a while she sat up and her face looked stern, full of bitterness and anger. How different she looked! She was no longer a care-free and joyful six-year old but a little girl full of so much anger and bitterness that one was scared if they were near her. She radiated fear and I gasped at how much she looked like Brick. The Professor was even nervous around her and Buttercup knew that Blossom was assuming with even more responsibility the role of second-in-command. She always kidded that she was never the leader, she gave that gladly to the Professor who was not only our leader but our Father. It was Blossom who started the code, and the change of our real names to other names to numbers. After the Professor said that he might have some connections further North, Blossom insisted of us separating for own good. She realized that it was just too dangerous to stay together.

One day I tried to make her less bitter but she will push me away and snap at me that we were weak and that was the reason why the Rowdy Ruff boys beat us so easily.

_"We were not weak." I whispered but Blossom was already angry._

_ "Yes we were! We fell for their tricks to easily," she said bitterly. "They came to us as friends but they only wanted to kill us and rule over Townsville like Him!"_

_ "They lied to us about that?" I said shocked. I thought Boomer was my friend! Blossom stormed off and I thought that Buttercup was the angry and aggressive one_. I then realized why Blossom became bitter but I don't even want to think about it…the memories were too sad.

"Are you okay?" Seven asked bringing me to the real world. I shrugged. I was not usually this disrespectful, I left that to Two and Three but I just couldn't bring myself to speak. "You haven't said anything since…we drugged her."

"Is just," I tried to calm myself. One of the many rules that the Code had was that we were not to speak of our past to anyone and Blossom made sure that we hardly encounter anyone. "I hate seeing Two like that. She's our leader and…is hard to see her that way."

"We did the right thing," Seven said but his voice sounded unsure. "Imagine what she would have done if we let her like that."


	12. Saved

**A/N: There are so many con's and pro's from writing in multiple point of views, I mean you have to create different ways of writing it, making it fit to the character but is annoying to write in just one point of view, you keep thinking…what are the others thinking? Why are they doing that? Bah! Some writers pull it off (the one POV)…sorry babbling again. (Turns to editor) "Keep me away from over typing my A/N dude!" (Back to readers) Remember I do not own the cartoon characters (I assume you figured out who the rebels really are) and lastly ENJOY! **

Chap. 12: Three- _Saved_

We were walking for nearly all day yet I wasn't tired. After living in the wild for 11 years one gets use to the hikes. I don't know why but the leadership was automatically (wow big word for me) given to Five. Don't get me wrong, the boy is actually smart but I couldn't help feeling a bit jealous. For some reason Six already trusted Five without hesitation but I was still in the knowing part. But I couldn't help thinking that Five already looked like a leader. I was kind of glad that I wasn't in charge because I knew I'll mess up...somehow.

"How long do we have to keep walking?" Six groaned. I rolled my eyes. I still can't believe he saved my life! Barf, I would have gotten away if I haven't notice him fighting the demons with inhuman strength. I was passing by when I heard the demonic screeching. Seeing that they were a bit too close to my hideout in the deep parts of the woods I decided to go and find out what was wrong.

Boy do I regret for being so stupid that day.

There was a boy, well actually he looked like he could be a bit older than me, anyway he had dark raven hair on top of his head (like me) and dark violet eyes (almost like mine) and he was fighting a battle that has been lost already. He was losing, the demons were closing in and he looked exhausted. I was amazed since he fought with inhuman strength, he had large biceps but…I didn't know he was that strong! I was about to pass when I saw him get knocked out. I bit my lip, if I helped him I was violating the Code that Bloss- Two made us promise to follow but I couldn't help it. I had to help him. That's when I charged into battle and I was about to go successfully unnoticed when a demon thing nearly stabbed me to death, if it wasn't for the cocky boy I would have been dead. Not that he has continuously reminded me about that when we were coming to the Blue Region from the Green Region.

"As long as it takes," I murmured and Six sighed.

"Three," Five whispered and he looked at me. "Check the perimeter around the warehouse."

"This is your brilliant plan?" Six growled. "Letting Three 'check the perimeter'?"

"Well do you want to do it then?" Five asked calmly but it sent shivers on my spine and Two's voice was the only that did that.

"Shut up Six," I growled dangerously. "I'm going okay?" I said and left before Six went all protective on me. Since when do I need protection? I was the toughest girl in the rebellion! I sneaked on all the guards and quickly shot them. I grinned as I did it I was doing a little difference of making everything better. Okay fine, I know is bad and all but they weren't exactly _human_ guards.

"Ready," I said and I saw Five and Six running towards me. Six grinned at me.

"Good job," He teased and I rolled my eyes. Five didn't say anything he looked around and grinned a bit. I couldn't help but notice how both boys looked alike. Hopefully they didn't notice any resemblance between Two, Four and me.

"Stay here with Three, Six." Five ordered. I frowned.

"What are you going to do?" I asked confused.

"Steal."

"Wait but why will you leave me with-?" I began to ask but he left before I could say _Six_.

"Finally," Six said with a sly grin. "We are all alone." He said cockily as he stepped towards me.

"Back off." I growled. I wish he listened though.


	13. Discovered

**A/N: Back to Five's point of view! I know, there isn't much to this mysterious Mistress but here it is! I'm not babbling again, don't worry. I think you know what I'm going to say- "1. I do NOT own the RRB and PPG (aka rebels) and lastly 2. Enjoy the story!" **

Chap. 13: Five - _Discovered_

I really didn't care if Three shoots me right now for leaving her alone with Six but I needed to go and do this part on my own. I didn't trust Six or Three, they both revolved around anger. It had to be done quickly and most of all quietly. As I ran through the halls of the too-familiar store house I began snatching things that Two might need and as I rushed out I heard the voices of guards that were probably ignored by Three.

"Who are you?" The demon thing screeched. He was looking at a little boy with dark brown hair and dark blue eyes.

"Let go off me!" he groaned at the demon but the demon thing held him tighter.

"You are going to have to pay a price, child." The demon said with a grin. The boy looked at him afraid and the next thing I knew, the boy was gone. I growled but I suddenly remembered Two. I had to get her but the way the demon thing looked at the boy…it reminded me a little too much of how I felt when Him threaten me that if I did not kill the power puff girls then my brothers were going to pay a terrible price. I was about to sneak away when a beautiful woman stopped me.

"Where do you think you are going?" she said coyly. I looked at her closer and noticed that she was a natural blonde but after that she was no longer beautiful as one may think if they were far away.

"Out of here," I growled and she laughed.

"No you are not." She said and then her icky, golden eyes looked at me. Suddenly there was a 6 year old girl standing in front of me…it was a pink-eyed redhead girl.

"Blossom…?" I mumbled taken back. The little girl laughed but it wasn't the laugh that I know and love...it was different. She changed into a familiar hazel-eyed redhead girl but she seemed wrong somehow, the girl had a dark aura around her. "Who are you?" I growled as I realize how this woman was a mocking version of Two.

"The Mistress." She said with pride and then her eyes twinkled. "You are a boy with double identities…" she began

"Stop," I growled but that only made her laugh.

"Fell in love with a mysterious Rose,"

"Shut-"

"But listen to me boy," she said in Two's form. I growled. "She will never be yours." She cursed and disappeared. I stayed frozen in my place. How did she know I fell in love and had double identities?

"Hey, you there!" I heard a demon cry. I cursed at myself and ran towards the nearest exit.

Many people will say that running is good and everything, and when you are in a situation like mine it helps and a lot. I was running outside when I saw Three and Six making out.

"Guys!" I shouted and the both stared at me and began running. "Maybe you should have waited!" I grumbled at Three when she and Six finally caught up to me. Three rolled her eyes but she turned bright red. She looked away from me.

"Of course but that will take all the fun away." Six chuckled. "Ow!" he groaned when Three elbowed him hard in the chest.

"Calm down," I whispered harshly as I looked to see if we were able to mislead the demons. Six chuckled darkly.

"You listen to him, doll and not to me?" He chuckled. I heard Three groan.

"You shut up or I'll-"

"Stop!" I growled and they both stopped. There weren't any demons around but we stayed hidden for a few hours. Three was snoring by the afternoon since we decided to not run immediately to the hideout in case they followed.

"I guess that my big brother finally fell in love," Six said and I chuckled.

"Isn't it crazy much, right?" I grinned a bit. "I see that is with you as well."

"Me?" he asked faking surprise. I rolled my eyes and he laughed.

"I only have known Three for a bit and I can see that you two were meant for each other."

"Oh come on! You and Two! You were bitter, sour and angry at every one and look at you now! All happy and rosy..."

"Shut up." I grumbled and he chuckled. I wasn't use to hearing Butch all kind and stuff. I looked at the sky and saw that it the sun was setting soon.

"Are you two going to make out or something?" I heard a voice grumble. Six and I turned and saw Three yawning and stretching with a huge grin in her face.

"Nope," I said calmly. "I'll leave that that to you." I smirked and she scowled. I was a little taken back on how much she looked like Two when she did that. Six laughed.

"He totally killed you, Three." Six laughed. Three rolled her eyes.

"Nothing happened."

"That's not what my r-brown eyes saw." I grinned. Three growled.

"Never tell Two…especially Four," Three grumbled. "They will never let me hear the end of it."

"Fine," I shrugged as we walked towards Four's hideout.


	14. Relived

**A/N: I am so glad I am finally able to share this chapter with all of you! This is the chapter that **_**almost**_** wraps up everything and makes way for the other stuff. No more babbling (for me)! So you all know the drill: 1 I do NOT own any of the RRB and PPG, and 2. Enjoy the story! **

Chap. 14: Two- _Relived_

Before you can all tell me how pathetic I acted let me tell you what REALLY happened and who I really was. Three and Four can tell you their version but isn't my side the one that really matters in the end? Very well then…I was not always Number Two, or 10 years ago when I called myself Rose, it was Blossom Utonium. I guess I never was able to let go of that care-free and joyful six-year old that was buried deep within me.

Call me weak, pathetic or stupid but I had a major crush on my very worst enemy, Brick Jojo when I was a little girl. It was the worst scenario ever. I don't know why but every time I saw his flame- like hair my heart skipped a bit and I always laughed at his jokes even when everyone said they were lame. I know I was young but just never got over it.

It was like letting go of a craving.

I remembered when we decided to share that place in the volcano (there was a reason why I chose the Red Region) and when we will chase each other for either a bow or cap. We were so alike in many ways and being a young girl I thought we were meant for each other.

I was wrong.

_"Do you want to play today?" Brick asked…I don't know why but he sounded strange._

_ "Okay!" I said not caring that he acted a little bit strange…is that a boy thing? He tries to smile but he couldn't. "Brick what's wrong?" I said and suddenly I felt him punch me. Not only did my face ache but my heart did too. "Why did you that for?" I asked. Brick didn't say anything. He kept punching me and making me bleed. "Brick stop…I can't fight you." I cried._

_ "You are a goody-goody!" He yelled. In that moment I knew I had to fight not as a dumb little girl but the hero I was, so I made a fist and punched him. The look I got from him was complete shock but then his red eyes glowed even more. "You are going to pay for that!" He snapped. _

_ "Bring it on rowdy ruff boy." I growled filled with anger and rage (so this is how it feels to be Buttercup)_.

_No one was winning, no one could outsmart the other…we were just so alike and since we knew everything about the other it was impossible to out beat the other. _

_ "You are weak, puff." Brick growled. I never heard him speak this way._

_ "No you are!" I growled. _

_ "You!"_

_ "You!"_

_ "No YOU!" Brick said and he managed to punch me. That was all it took, I was already weak from using my powers when I knew for days that they were failing. It took all my strength to even fly. I started coughing blood and my vision began failing me. "I'm so sorry." I heard him whisper. I wanted to yell at him…that I did not want his apology but before the world blacked out on me I saw him look sad and guilty. "Let's go, we are finished here." He said bitterly and I wanted to yell at him, tell him he was a coward for no longer fighting me._

I didn't know I died that day. Four must have told you how the Professor eventually saved us from dying completely but I was not the same after this. Just like Bubbles, I was very quiet during those painful days (or weeks?) when I couldn't walk. When I finally did I wanted to forget Brick but it was impossible. He was the most important thing in the whole world to me I started to cry when I realized that I could never forget him but…if I started all over again perhaps I wouldn't be such an idiot. I renamed myself Rose Rosenfield and made Buttercup and Bubbles fallow my example. They agreed hesitantly but at the end we buried the Utonium sisters and became your average six year old rebels. (What's so average about that?) Four must have said why we separated and the truth was…well of course it was for safety but that was not the only reason. I wanted to be far away from everyone, I didn't want to talk or see anyone not even my own family whom I loved more than anyone. I decided to go to the Red Region since I liked hiking in the volcanic spot that Brick and I decided to share. I would feel less bitter and angry with life but the rage kept hitting me like flames.

I know you are not interested in hearing this but this is the reason why I shield myself from people, I never visited my own sisters because I was afraid they will hurt me. The really tough question I kept trying to answer on my own was: why did I save Five?

Five was cocky, dumb (like all boys) but he was different. I know he was different, he had to be. If I fall for another guy that will eventually break my heart into pieces then I will rather die.

_Oh please let him stay with me, please, please_…I begged to whatever higher power existed though for me it was highly illogical.


	15. Backed

**A/N: Like I said, writing in different point of views is kind of annoying but challenging and I LOVE that. So you all know: 1. I do NOT own the RRB and PPG! 2. Enjoy the story!**

Chap. 15: Three- _Backed_

"B-Three!" Four cried as I came in. I grinned.

"Hey there kid." I said as she hugged me. I looked over and saw Two. I paled…that couldn't be her, Two was probably the strongest of all of us and it was a pity to see her that way. Her skin was chalk-pale, her eyes had dark purple circles underneath them and her lips were lavender.

In less words, she looked way worst than when we left.

"That's not Two." I heard Five whispered. Four started to tear.

"We tried everything since you left last night." She sobbed. "But she would hardly wake up." Five grabbed his book bag and began giving her the medicine he brought (or stole) Two groaned but didn't wake up…

"You got to wake up!" Five yelled at her desperately. Two stirred but she was still asleep.

"Five," Four sobbed but Five shook his head.

"I failed." He murmured simply.

"No you haven't."

"I did!"

"You couldn't have known."

"I should have seen it coming…I should have-" Five stammered and I rolled my eyes. I grabbed his head and held his face.

"Shut up." I whispered. I looked at his chocolate eyes. "You couldn't have known…who could have seen it? So calm down man," I growled. He growled in return.

"Why is Three holding you like that?" a voice croaked, barely hearable. Five turned around and we all saw Two barely awake. I blushed but let him go. I heard Six growl…ugh! I am starting to prefer living alone than with this boy drama that I do NOT need.

"Two," Five said softly. Two grinned but then she winced.

"You came back,"

"Why wouldn't I, beautiful?" He grinned and Two rolled her eyes but she let go of a smile. Four looked happy for them, just as Seven, more or less everyone felt happy for them.

Five soften Two, I could see it in her eyes. She was the most bitter of all of us after our defeat and to tell you the truth I am surprise they didn't kill each other yet.

"Do you want to be left alone?" I said rolling my eyes. Two growled but Five shrugged.

"We will leave." Four said in her chirpy voice and shooed us out.

"We still have to talk." I heard a deep voice behind me. I was sitting deep in the woods, it took me a lot of time to come here but being deep in the woods reminded me of the Green Region which I already considered my home.

"How did you find me?" I scowled. I knew right away it was Six.

"It wasn't easy," He said with a small grin. "I lost you a while back but here you are." He said and sat beside me. I rolled my eyes. Only Six will dare to fallow me.

"I thought the whole point of leaving the hideout was to not see anyone." I grumbled as I crushed a fallen leaf.

"You want to leave me?" Six joked. I rolled my eyes again. He could be a little too cocky. "That is so creepy," He commented. I growled. "Calm down okay? I just meant that whenever you growl or roll your eyes like that…you remind me of a girl I knew." He whispered. I froze. Was I acting too much like Buttercup Utonium? Oh no…Two will _kill_ him if she knew he had suspected my old identity-

"How was she like?" I asked softly when I really wanted to scream '_I am Buttercup Utonium_!' He shrugged like it was no big deal.

"She was my best friend…I know it sounds weird." He chuckled when he saw my shocked expression.

"She must have had patience." I mumbled when I saw that it wasn't me, I don't remember him anyway. He must have appeared at the wrong time. He laughed.

"The opposite: she had none." He said with a small smile at his memory. "We were alike in many ways but in the end I guess we will always be what we destine to be."

"Dumb?" I asked and he rolled his eyes.

"We were opposites either way." He said softly. I looked at down, it reminded me how I felt with Butch Jojo. I knew we were alike but just like Six said, _we were opposites either way_. I was always wary of Butch, I kept my distance unlike my sisters who confined in them _too_ much. I saw how much it hurt Bubbles and how it destroyed Blossom.

I guess I always knew not to trust your opposite, no matter how much they appeared to be just like you.

"I also had a best friend," I murmured. Six chuckled. "What?"

"He must have had patience." He repeated. I rolled my eyes.

"Shut up…he had no patience and he was stupid, tough but somehow smart…in a bad way." I growled at the memory. If I had Butch Jojo in front of me I would make him _pay_.

"I don't get it." He said. I shook my head.

"Is just the stupid memories," I grumbled. He came nearer and I backed up defensively.

"Relax Three," he said rolling his eyes. "You know that you are crying right?" He pointed out. I looked at my hand and saw a tear. I growled.

"Stupid, stupid emotions..."

"He was special," he groaned and I laughed.

"He sort of was," I recalled. I grinned as I saw him frown.

"What about me?" He asked faking a whine. I laughed. How come this cocky and dumb boy makes me laugh so much? It was just too crazy to be true.

"You are all right." I shrugged like it was no big deal even though it was. I don't know why but I found myself open to this guy…was this how Two felt when she met Five? He turned a bit disappointed. I wanted to laugh since he was actually _more_ than '_all right_' but then again, he has to work himself to earn my trust that was shattered by Butch Jojo. I stood up and he fallowed.

"Where are you going?" He asked curiously. I shrugged.

"Back to the hideout…" I said.


	16. Pretended

**A/N: What can I say? I'm keeping my mouth shut (turns to editor, "See I told you I can keep it short!") So you all know: 1.I do NOT own the RRB and PPG! 2. Enjoy the story!**

Chap. 16: Four - _Pretended_

I shooed everyone from Two and Five and I saw Five's face go red after I left, since I was last. I saw Seven waiting for me and I pretended I didn't even saw him. I pretended I was going gathering so I took my gathering bag (which I used against Seven) and left the hideout. I saw Three going to and later I saw Six fallowing her. I paled…if Six was cocky enough to fallow her then-

"Hi." I heard a deep voice say. I swallowed before I turned around and saw Seven.

"Hi!" I said. I looked around and saw strawberries and began picking them up.

"Can I help?" he asked. _No, go away_! I thought with panic.

"Sure," I grumbled.

"You don't sound like it." He accused but he bent down anyway. I sighed. I knew that Two and Three were keeping their distance since they were still wary of the guys and that made me wary as well. I did not want to end up like Bubbles (which was me) and cry over a boy that betrayed me.

"I am fine with you helping," I said in a monotone voice. "You are eating as well, is only fair." He chuckled a little darkly.

"Am I the bad guy now?" He said and I frowned.

"No."  
>"Then why are you so cold to me?"<p>

"I'm not cold at you." I whispered and he shrugged.

"You are not the Four that was caring for her friend."

"Two is not my friend," I said a little defensively of the Code. "She is my leader and I am the Four that captured you."

"What about the Four that helped me from Two?" he challenged coming near me. I gulped he was right no matter how much I tried to keep the kindness of Bubbles Utonium I couldn't let go of her. I let out a cry. Seven looked at me confused as I began to cry.

"I'm not like Two," I sobbed. "I am weak like…like…" I stopped myself I couldn't say, _Bubbles_. Seven shook his head.

"You are right," he whispered and I stared at him. He thought me weak? "You are not like Two, and for me that's okay."

"For you but not for-"

"I don't care what others thought of me when I-I…" he stammered but then he smiled a bit. "When I was living as a worker, people thought I was slow and stupid but look where I am now."

"You mean dirty and in a forest?" I whispered confused and he chuckled.

"Nope, free and holding an angel." He said softly and I blushed as I now only realized that he was holding me as I was sobbing for no good reason.

"Do you really think that?"I asked. He smiled.

"Of course, your -ugh…"

"Friends?"

"Your friends might be that way but you are not. Don't try to be like them," he said. "It will never work because you are naturally caring and-"

"…and?"

"Well…I don't think you can pull it off, angel." He teased and I laughed. I looked at him and hugged him.

"Thanks Seven." I whispered and I saw his cute smile.


	17. Analyzed

**A/N: This is perhaps the longest chapter I written (thinks for a while) yeah I think it is…so far! You never know, right? So as you all know by now, 1. I do NOT own the RRB and PPG! 2. Enjoy the story! (PS I don't know why I always put a '!' after every listing but I am not shouting, just in case you feel that way) **

Chap. 17: Five- _Analyzed_

I looked at Two, her eyes were barely open but I saw that she was forcing them to be open. She was still pale but I saw some color returning to her, and like always she was a goddess..._my_ goddess.

"Why are you looking at me like that, boy?" she growled. I grinned. When was she going to accept that we were meant to be together?

"Who wouldn't?"

"Five…"

"Okay fine," I grumbled sitting next to her. "I'll stop." I finished and she nodded with her chin up, in that cute way.

"Thank you very much." She said and for a while we sat together in a moment of silence. After a while I heard her soft snore. I chuckled and kissed her perfect forehead as I laid her in the thin mattress, she looked so peaceful that I began to sleep too.

_I heard soft, quiet and rhythmic footsteps as I was hiking towards my favorite spot. I looked up and saw the silhouette of a woman with a pink cotton dress. _

_ Who wears a cotton dress in the mountains?_

_ I fallowed her and noticed that she was walking towards my favorite spot in a calm like manner and I fallowed her closely behind. She began running and I began to chase her. I heard her scream and I stopped as she stopped and fell in my favorite spot._

_ "You did this," she snapped harshly looking at the city. I looked at her but she will always turn the other way, her auburn hair falling in gentle waves to her back. I looked at the city but it was fine, nothing was wrong with the city…that's when I noticed that she was bleeding it almost looked like someone plunged a dagger at her abdomen. _

_ "I did nothing." I said simply. She laughed, darkly amused by my answer._

_ "You killed me." She said simply as she turned her head and I saw her soft pink eyes_.

I stood up with a start. Who was the girl? She looked like she was my age but there was only one person who had those pink eyes and her name was Blossom Utonium, and she was long dead…right?

"Wake up lovebirds." I heard Three grumble. Two woke up with a start and she scowled when she saw me right next to her.

"What are you doing here?" she growled dangerously but I grinned.

"Making sure you are all right." I said and she rolled her eyes. I began to admire on how much better she looked like, her leg though was still swollen (twice the size of her other leg) but she looked more healthy.

"Ugh," Three groaned. "Just get up okay? Four will kill me if we are late for breakfast." She grumbled and left. Two burst out into laughter.

"Making sure I'm all right?" she chuckled. "Got to hand it to you boy, you never cease to surprise me."

"Why do you call me a boy?" I asked curiously. She frowned and shrugged.

"I am not sure…I left Townsville before you know…I met any 'guys' as you say so 'boys' just stuck since I left when I was a girl." She said as I stood up. She held her hand up, I grinned and she laughed as I helped her up. "Pathetic," she mumbled weakly. "I am well trained to be in the wild and now a boy has to help me up." She winced as she placed weight in her swollen leg.

"I am not a boy," I said as I placed a kiss in her warm and soft rosy lips. She sighed.

"No," she said a little defeated. "You are not a boy."

We walked towards the other room and saw everyone squished in together. Four was barely able to cook Seven was helping her serve the food, while Three was laughing with Six.

"We got to get a bigger place," Three groaned as she us come in. Six grinned at me.

"Finally! Now Seven and Four can give us some food!" he said. Seven rolled his eyes.

"I wanted to wait for them,"

"Well I'm dying of hunger here!"

"You are such a –"

"Oh come on B-" he stammered and quickly recovered. "Seven! You can barely make a good come back…"

"You never give a chance to finish!"

"'Cause I know it'll be lame."

"Shut up!" I growled and they listened. Two just sat down and looked at us curiously.

"From the way you three talk," she began. "It sounds like you all know each other." She observed and I cursed at my brothers for acting too much like themselves. I forgot how much Two can really see. Three chuckled.

"Wouldn't surprise me if they were related..." She said. Four rolled her eyes.

"They do not look related," she said as she looked at Seven with kind gray eyes.

"Thanks Four," he grumbled. "I really wish that was true though." He told her.

"So you are related," Two accused us. I shrugged and spoke before Six or Seven can.

"Cousins," I said. Three rolled her eyes.

"Whatever," she said and looked at Four. "Is it ready now?" she asked pointing at the boiling pot.

After Four served everyone I saw Two staring daggers at all of us and it was making me nervous. Four and especially Three seemed unmoved by Two's attitude.

"How come you two aren't scare of her?" Seven cried when he looked nervously at Two. Four shrugged and Three chuckled darkly.

"Is called ignoring, idiot." Three said and Six laughed.

"Atta girl!" he grinned and Three groaned at him.

"Shut up!"

"Make me…"

"Maybe I will…"

"Can you please be quiet?" Four pleaded. Three and Six continue to look at each other, locking their eyes at each other…

"Fine,"

"Fine,"

"FINE!"

"FINE!" Six growled and I gulped. It sounded too much like when I was fighting with Blossom. I looked over at Two and she was looking at them dumfounded. Her hazel eyes were wide and watery, and her face looked sad.

"Three," Four mumbled and Three looked at her. A quick yet obvious understanding came between them. Two stood up faking a smile.

"I will go gather," she said lying smoothly and left with Four's gathering bag. Four glared at Three, her wide gray eyes looking every bit as dangerous as Two's.

"You know how Boss feels about…"

"I know I won't mess up…"

"I can't believe you forgot so easily!"

"B-she'll be fine okay?" Three said nervously. "She will forget…okay?"

"I'll go look for her." I growled and they all nodded.

Luckily Two didn't get very far due to her swollen leg. She was sitting in the same spot where I sat a few days back. She tensed when she heard footsteps but her back was still at me, the only thing I saw was her black outfit and her red braid which seemed like a flame next to her pale skin.

"Go away." She growled dangerously. She was making it _too_ easy.

"You want me away?" I joked but she didn't turn or say anything. Her eyes were staring at the river and she had a blank look in her face.

"I wish," she said with a sigh. I frowned…that was not the answer I wanted.

"Why are you so…upset?" I asked as if she didn't say anything. Two shook her head.

" I cannot tell you," she whispered. Then she grinned. "I have a plan."

Two walked towards the room and everyone jumped as we came in. The girls jumped as they saw Two and my brothers jumped as they saw me…or cousins now.

"We have to go North," Two said as Four spread the map of Townsville. On her map were 10 different locations. The first one was in the Blue Region, which was Four's hideout. The second one was a little over her hideout which seemed like the place that Two and I escaped to since we came. "We are here," she said as she pointed towards the baby blue dot. "We must travel towards the Green Region since the Red Region is the most protected region in the city, Three?" she asked. Three looked at her.

"What's up Boss?" she said looking at the map carefully.

"How's the region?" Two asked. Six looked at the map. Three shrugged.

"Not much but is worst than here, more guards and systems but not as much as the Red." She grumbled. Two nodded.

"Going through the Green Region will be the best way." She said.

"Of course," I analyzed. "There is not much guard, the place is surrounded by wilderness perfect to hide in and is perfect for sneaking in and out of the North." I said grinning at the map and thanking Butch's laziness in the land affairs.

"Who knew Boss fell for a smarty?" Three grumbled and Two glared daggers at her. Six and Seven winked at me and burst out laughing as I rolled my eyes. Four began giggling too.

"That's not important." I growled at Six and Seven but that only made them laugh harder, soon Three joined. Two rolled her eyes but let out a small smile. Suddenly that small smile reminded me of Blossom Utonium. It was exactly alike, the way her eyes twinkle and even the same shape of her lips were the same. The only thing that was missing was the soft pink eyes.

"Do you want us to sing you a song?" Three kidded. "Boss I think you'll love this one," she said with an evil smile at her lips. Two paled.

"You wouldn't dare…"

"Oh come one you have the same look…"

"No!"

"No?

"No!" Two growled and Three rolled her eyes unmoved.

"Fine Boss." She grumbled. "Whatever you say…"

"So are we leaving or what?" Seven asked. Four giggled.

"Let's go," she said with a small smile. "Before Two kills Three."


	18. Shifted

**A/N: This is the beginning of the end…TAAN, TAAN, TAAN! You guys know the drill, right? 1. I do NOT own the RRB and PPG. 2. Enjoy the story! **

Chap. 18: Six- Shifted

I frowned when Two made us stop looking at the guns. It wasn't fair I really loved those guns. I heard Three growl a bit but then she stopped out her dumb loyalty for Two.

It was just sad to see the guns being put away.

There was something of Three that reminded me of a girl I haven't even laid a thought to in more than a decade (Brick taught me the word when he said how stupid I sounded saying 10 years, they're the same thing I think) and her name is _or_ _was_ Buttercup Utonium. That little tomboy was perhaps the best girl I ever met.

She was special all right but she was dead…not dead but murder…and not by some random dude running up from the street but by me.

It was the worst thing I ever did. Her bright green eyes that showed confidence and toughness looked broken and defeated when I robbed her from her last breath. I barely thought about it but sometimes I will go deep in to the woods of the Green Regions and wait for her if she came.

She never did but Three appeared. She was just like Buttercup, tough and confident. I liked the fact that somehow I got a second chance.

"Stop staring at me, stupid." Three growled. I grinned she was a hard one (thankfully not like Two)

"Why will I stare at you?" I snapped.

"Are you calling me a liar?"

"Who ever said I was-"

"Stop!" Five growled. I looked back at him and saw his chocolate brown eyes erupting like brown flames. I guess Three saw it too because she crossed her hands. Two paled as we kept walking. I don't know what to say now. Nothing happened only that Three was grumbling curses at me, I chuckled and Three glared at me.

"Can we rest?" Seven complained and Three rolled her eyes.

"I suppose we can," Five grumbled and I realized he was carrying an unconscious Two.

"Finally!" Seven said and he sat down. Four giggled a bit but she sat down next to Three. I rolled my eyes at Seven but he didn't seem to notice. Five placed Two in a sitting position but Two looked weak, her face full of sweat and her breaths coming out as gasps.

In much less words…she looked horrible, really, really horrible.

Three raised an eyebrow as she caught me looking at her fearless leader. I chuckled darkly, was the brunette jealous of the redhead?

"We are still far," Four moaned as she looked around. "One's place is further north and with Boss like this…"

"I know," Three grumbled as she bit a strawberry. "Boss would get worst."

"We're going to have to go here," Four mumbled and Three hissed.

"The last time I was there that…"

"Three!"

"Ugh! I am going to kill him if he tries to make a move again." She growled dangerously. I burst out laughing. Seven and Five looked at me as if I lost my mind.

Making fun of Three…maybe I did lose my mind because this girl can kill me.

"Who would to hit on you?" I laughed and Five shot up his eyes looking like hard chocolate.

"Shut up," He growled and he looked around. He took out one of Two's guns and walked around. Three shot up to and she held her gun up. Suddenly Four was grabbed and she was held at gunpoint.

"Let her go," Seven growled as he took out one of Four's guns. I took out one of Three's. Five position himself in front of Two who stood up weakly holding her gun.

"Is this what became of the Numbers?" the man growled. I looked closer and realized that he was looking at Three with pure hatred. Three's eyes reflected the hatred back.

"What do you want?" Two snarled. The man gulped but he still held Four who looked unmoved by the gun in her head.

"This is my territory," he growled. Two narrowed her eyes.

"We don't care about your precious territory Ace," she growled and I looked at the man. He looked about our same age and he narrowed his eyes at Three.

"What about her?"

"She has no interest either."

"Last time she came…"

"I know!" Three growled. "I nearly destroyed your precious territory."

"It took me a long time to…"

"Can you let go of me?" Four asked smoothly. Ace narrowed his eyes at her but let her go.

"Are you going to let us pass?" Two asked in a dangerous tone, everyone but Five stiffen. Ace shook his head. He looked at us.

"There's too many of you." He said as he pointed towards the small road that looked hand built.

"What are you talking about? You smuggled families to the North before." Two said crossing her hands. I looked at her dumbfounded. This happened in my territory? I could feel Five and Seven stiffen and I saw Three raised her eye as she noticed our shocked expressions. I cursed silently at myself for acting too much like Butch Jojo.

"Is not so easy now." He growled. "Butch Jojo didn't care too much about these territories but the Mistress does." I stiffen as he said my name but I had to let go…Two and Three (I doubt Four will but who knows?) could kill me and my brothers if they knew…

"So she's worst," Two grumbled and Ace nodded.

"There are more guards, the people are more scared, and the North is just a dream to them." Ace growled. "Took a lot of my customers, she scared them sick and they wouldn't dare to cross."

"What else do you know about the Mistress?" Two asked. Ace snickered.

"I'll cost you, gorgeous." He said pointing at Seven's gun. Two growled and she narrowed her eyes at Ace.

"How do I know the information is worth it?" she growled and Ace gulped, taken back by her dangerous reaction.

"You don't, gorgeous." He said simply, trying to recover himself. Five growled at him.

"Tell us." He said. Ace narrowed his eyes but nodded.

"The Mistress is a shape-shifter she can change into whatever person you are thinking about when you look at her…" Ace said and Five paled.

"How do you know you liar?" Three barked and Ace raised an eyebrow.

"I saw her," He said sitting down. Three looked at him. "I was thinking of…" he looked at her and Three paled.

"Go on," she croaked.

"I saw you…she managed to change into you and it nearly cost me my life." He said with a growl. Three narrowed her eyes at him and looked away. Suddenly there were screeches that were closing in. Ace cursed under his breath and he took out a large gun. Everyone aimed their guns at the sound. Three narrowed her eyes and she looked confident and beautiful. We looked around, but the screeches stopped.

"Why did they stop?" Four whispered looking around. I set my jaw. This can't be good. Suddenly I saw Three looking at me, her lips in a smirk…but her eyes were wrong…

"Three?" I asked dumbfounded.

"What Six?" I heard someone grumble behind me and I looked back and saw Three looking at me with frown as if I gone stupid.

"I just saw you there…" I said as I pointed at the empty spot. Suddenly Three was kicked and I looked and saw a brunette with wild and dark green eyes that were darker than mine when I wasn't wearing these stupid contacts.

"Who are you?" I growled as Three groaned. Two and Four were kicked by a redhead and a blonde haired girl.

"Do you really want to know you idiot?" she snickered. I growled. I could see that Five and Seven looked at the other girls with pure hatred.

"Is that a way to treat the rebels my girls?" I heard someone else say dramatically. "My, I thought I taught you better than that!" she purred.

"The Mistress," Five said with venom. The woman looked hot for a second until she came to the light. (*gag*) She had sticky gold hair and icky gold eyes. I saw the demons closing in and grabbing Two, Three and Four who were struggling.

"Oh my!" she squealed with fake delight. "The boy who stole my medicines…" she narrowed her eyes at Five. She looked at the three girls. "Finish the rebel girls." She said pointing at Two, Three and Four. Two narrowed her eyes.

"No!" Five said and the evil redhead smirked.

"Aw," she teased darkly. "The thief fell in love with the rebel." She said and Five hesitated. Suddenly one of the demon things grabbed Seven who tried to free Four. I was realized that I was being chocked by a demon thing who was trying to stop me if I tried anything smart. I growled as the demon thing chocked me harder.

We were doomed all right.


	19. Revealed

**A/N: I'm working on something new! Sort of, I still have some writer's block my editor though is helping me…sort of. Ah! Am I babbling again? Enjoy the story! **

Chap. 19: Seven -_Revealed_

I was struggling desperately to free Four but that cursed demon grabbed me before I could even grab my gun. I don't know why I wanted to free her, I was never attached to a girl except…Bubbles Utonium but suddenly she comes and I want to save her above my brothers…the only family I ever had.

"I failed," I whispered to Four who was being held against her will next to me. Four was barely able to move but I she looked at me with her soft gray eyes.

"You tried." She said with a small smile. I shook my head.

"I still failed. I couldn't even free you." I said and Four frowned a bit.

"You know what?" she whispered. I looked at her.

"What?" I asked miserably but before she could say anything the blonde that kicked Four looked at us.

"Shut up lovebirds," she growled. Wow she was worst than Two and Three combined (if that was even possible) I rolled my eyes.

"Well I love her okay?" I hissed at her. If it wasn't for her and the stupid demons I would have been with Four forever. Four's eyes widen as she choked back a sob.

"Now you tell me?" she complained teasingly but smiled. "I love you too." I felt butterflies in my stomach and the whole world stopped. She was the most beautiful girl in the world and she was mine I wanted to dance happily but being grabbed by a demon…well you can't exactly dance no matter how happy you are.

"Shut up!" The blonde ordered and we both did.

"Did you really thought I wouldn't be tracking you down?" the Mistress said as she looked at Five who narrowed his eyes.

"No one be so stupid to think that." Five responded and the Mistress's sly smiled disappeared. I chocked back a laugh…trust Five to talk back. The Mistress's eyes flashed.

"Do not speak to the Mistress if you want to live, you imbecile!" threatened the evil redhead. Five narrowed his eyes at her.

"I don't want to live if you hurt her," Five snapped. The evil redhead's dark pink eyes that seemed pale red flashed liked the Mistress's.

"Who?" she threatened and then she pointed at Two who was struggling. "Her? Your mysterious Rose?" she mocked and Five hissed dangerously.

"Leave her out of this."

"You stole those medicines for her?"

"SHUT UP!"

"You did, didn't you?"

"I never said anything."

"Oh," the evil redhead said mocking sadness. "Well that's too bad because she'll be killed before the medicines take effect." She said with a smirk. Five tried to shot her but a demon grabbed him.

"Do…not…even…dare…" the demon thing grumbled. The redhead laughed.

"You can't touch me." She said and Five looked like he wanted to kill her.

"Who are you anyway?" Six growled. The Mistress chuckled.

"My leader girl here is, Berserk." The Mistress pointed at the redhead. "She is my tomboy, Brute." She said pointing at the dark brunette. "She is my little girl, Brat." She said pointing at the blonde.

"Let us go!" Two demanded. The Mistress chuckled. Her eyes darken.

"Kill the redhead boy." She ordered and the demon things began closing in on Five who was beginning to struggle desperately to free himself.

"NO!" Two cried and her eyes began to tear. Six and I began struggling as the Mistress laughed mocking our pain. Three and Four were fighting to help their fellow rebel. We couldn't break through though, the demons were like iron chains. I could tell Six was using all his force (and he did had unnatural strength) but he couldn't break free. "FIVE!" Two sobbed and then there was laser beams destroying the demons and Five was free.

But the laser beams didn't come from him.

"The 4th child of Chemical X." the Mistress grinned as she saw Two breathing heavily. She let out a cry of agony as she shut her eyes…

When she opened them she had soft pink eyes and something was dripping of her eyes. They were the remains of hazel brown contacts.

"Blossom," Five whispered and Two's face harden as she realized her contacts were gone.

"Surprise much?" she asked without humor as the Mistress laughed with twisted joy.


	20. Loved

**A/N: This is the LAST chapter! I'm excited to let you all see it but I am also sad to stop writing it. This is the first story I finished and **_**the**_** best one. I know on my profile it says that is the FIRST fanfic but I have actually written other pieces on my own but I NEVER finished a single one! They were all complicated and needed a lot of work but with this one…the finished draft is up to 43 pages long (I written pieces with 70 pages…can you believe it?) and I felt that it had a lot of support. Please review it and you all know that I don't own any of the RRB and PPG (+Ace) and I am hoping you all enjoyed it! (My editor and I agreed that since this is the last chapter that I have the right to babble) **

Chap. 20: Five- Loved

I couldn't stop staring at Two…all along she was…_Blossom_ _Utonium_. The girl I killed…the girl of my dreams (literally)…she was both the little confident heroine and the fearless rebel.

I was dumbfounded and awestruck.

"Arrest the redhead rogue!" the Mistress shouted at the demons that began closing in on Two. She narrowed her eyes and took out knives. She wasn't going down without a fight but she paled as she realized that she wasn't in the best situation.

"NO!" I yelled and began kicking the demon that held me. He groaned and I quickly grabbed my gun and shoot him. He fell and disappeared. The evil leader girl, Berserk looked at me as if she wanted to kill me. I began shooting the demons that were surrounding Two (I still couldn't think of her as Blossom Utonium) yet we being surrounded by an army of demons and the Mistress and her group. I began shooting at the demons that were holding Three, Four, Six and Seven. I looked around but Ace was nowhere to be found.

"Why you want me?" I heard Two growl at the Mistress as she held her hands. The Mistress's eyes twinkled.

"Because you belong with us, Blossom Utonium." She said as she pointed at Berserk, Brute and Brat.

"They are the children of Chemical X as well."

"I do not belong with you." Two said dangerously. "If you forgot I use to fight for good." She said and winced as she remembered. I swallowed nervously but I could tell the demons weren't attacking any time soon. Three and Four looked at each other nervously. Something about them seemed familiar too…

"But you failed miserably." The Mistress said with a sly grin. "You were forced to call yourself another name,"

"Shut-" Two began but the Mistress cut her off.

"You were forced to hide in the Red Region which,"

"STOP!"

"Belonged to your defeater…Brick Jojo." She said and I narrowed my eyes. The Mistress didn't know how much I suffered, how much I gave up, how I lost my best friend in the entire world but she knew with too much clarity how I hurt (or destroyed) Blossom.

"Two," I began but she was staring (dumbfounded) at the Mistress. "TWO!" I yelled and she looked at me. "You don't belong with her," I began and her eyes started to tear. "You belong with us, with Three, Four…"

"Do all of you have numbers?" Brute snapped. I saw Three roll her eyes.

"What about me?" I asked and she swallowed. The Mistress took up on her hesitation.

"Come with us Blossom, and together we can hunt down the Rowdy Ruff boys and make them pay, especially what Brick Jojo did to you." The Mistress said. I paled, if there was something Two wanted more than stay with her rebels was to make Brick Jojo (or me) pay for what he nearly did.

I had to make an end to it. Berserk narrowed her eyes at Blossom and I got the idea that she wasn't too happy with the idea of Blossom joining.

"Two," I said and she turned at me. "I love you, I always did." I said and her eyes began to tear.

"Five…" she whispered softly. Three and Four looked at her like they were hit with a hot frying pan. Six and Seven looked at me, their expressions shocked. "You know who I really am now…how can you love me?"

"I-I…" I stammered. "…because I am Brick Jojo." I confessed. Suddenly I saw Berserk coming towards Two as she looked at me, her expressions changing from pure hate to sadness. I quickly made a laser beam and Berserk cried in agony as the heat burnt her. I felt my contacts melting and my crimson red eyes supported my claim.

"You…" Two began and then her eyes looked like pink flames. "You are Brick Jojo?" she growled dangerously. I stood my ground and nodded. She cried out in anger and she began punching me. She began cursing at me but then she fell into my arms. "I can't hate you," she cried defeated. "I never could."

"Touching," the Mistress sneered as blood drip my mouth (Two did had a strong fist in case you didn't know). "But I am still here." She said and turned towards Brute and Brat. "You may have taken down my demons and Berserk but you forgot about…"

Suddenly there were three shots.

"I wouldn't say that." Three growled as the Mistress looked at her bleeding abdomen. Brute fell and Brat fallowed.

"Pay back," Six and Seven growled as the Mistress, Berserk, Brute and Brat died.

"Finally," Four grumbled as she closed her eyes. When she opened them I saw a pair of baby blue eyes. _Bubbles_, I realized. Three grunted in agreement and her eyes were no longer violet but clear green. _Buttercup_, I thought. Six and Seven grinned as they took out their contacts and they became my brothers once again.

"We're back together," I said softly as I helped Blossom stand. She laughed.

"At last." she agreed as I kissed her and held her tight next to me where I vowed she was never going to leave.

**A/N: Okay, my editor **_**really**_** wants me to add to it but I don't know…should I? I feel like this is the end but, okay back to the point! Review and tell me what you think. Should I continue or should I just leave it. If I get up to 20 reviews then I'll continue! **


	21. Epilogue

**A/N: I only received 1 review but…here it is! Okay, this is the longest chapter! I am glad to finally share the end with you and to those who didn't see my profile today I want you to know that I am starting a new story called; **_**The feud in Cittá Ville**_**. Is longer and…well you got to read it in my profile because I am NOT typing all of that, please people!**__**This is the end of the story hope you enjoy it! **

Epilogue

It took weeks for everything in Townsville to return to normal, people finally had a taste of freedom and people who once felt betrayed that their favorite heroines lost years back (leading to their enslavement) became nicer and said that taking back the city made up for everything. Everyone felt nervous, while me and my brothers had to get use to the idea that we were now heroes and not villains (but we're not complaining) Blossom, Buttercup and Bubbles had to get use to the idea that they are heroines once more and not rebels. Everyone looked at us differently, I could tell they no longer feared me but respected me because I was fighting for them and not against them.

"You deserve it." Blossom said gently while planting a kiss on my cheek as we talked about our days in our new home from her recent operation (her leg was treated with better medicines and the medics all agreed that if I hadn't gotten some medication on her, sooner then she would have died).

Yes we have a new house. I gave up the dumb penthouse and the Utonium household was reopened. The Professor and the newly made Mrs. Utonium decided to spend a nice long honeymoon away from Townsville (who knew the Professor was One all along?).

"Let's re-do this house." Buttercup yelled excitedly as Butch came with a truck load of construction materials. Boomer, Bubbles, Blossom and I all smiled and decided to go to work. We made the house larger with a master bedroom for the Utonium married couple and bedrooms for all of us.

"I never felt more at home." I said quietly as we talked about our finished bedrooms. Blossom went and got her books from her hideout while I took books from the library like your ordinary Joe.

"Me either," Blossom said as we went on a picnic towards our favorite shared place.

"Everything is just different…I feel different." I said as I gave her a quick kiss in her lips. Blossom blushed a bit and she passed me a sandwich.

"Me too," Blossom said with a smile as we looked at the sunset. Her auburn red hair was no longer in a braid but it was loose and reminded me of a soft flame. "Is more peaceful." She whispered. I grinned.

"It is," I agreed. "No more evil rule, no more: scary women or running for our lives." I said as Blossom laughed.

"Well those scary women brought us together." She pointed out. I chuckled as I kissed her forehead. We were lying in the blanket waiting for the night sky to appear.

"You got a point." I said and she snuggled towards me. We looked up at the night sky and we began a competition on who can name the most constellations.

"Leo the Lion,"

"Sagittarius,"

"Orion,"

"The Crab,"

"The Crown,"

"Hercules,"

This took a while. After a while I laughed as Blossom won.

"I love you." I said as Blossom turned towards me. She smiled and grabbed my head like Buttercup did when I failed miserably…or thought I did.

"I love you too." She smiled. I got up and she looked at me confused. I took out a small case that I have been holding since this morning. I looked at her soft pink eyes as I bent down.

"Blossom Utonium," I began as I opened the case to reveal a ring of white gold with a clear pink diamond and surrounded by small red rubies to her. "Will you marry me?" I asked as her pink eyes started to tear.

"Brick…" she whispered and nodded with a huge smile in her face. "I will! I will marry you." She cried as I picked her up and kissed her. She laughed and her eyes gleamed. "Did you plan all this?" she asked. I grinned as I remembered waking up Boomer (he was the best cook after Bubbles but I wanted someone who wasn't going to ask about the strange meal) and packing up a blanket and buying a new (or old but it was new to me) red Mercedes.

"Maybe…" I said and Blossom chuckled.

"I love you." She said and I grinned.

"I love you too."

xxx

"Can you please help Butch?" Buttercup growled. I grinned as I handed her the lime green paint for her room. "Ugh!" she complained as she looked at her phone (courtesy of the mayor) "Bubbles? Where are you?" she asked. Her face fell.

"Where are they?" I grumbled. I was starting to hate Boomer for leaving with Bubbles at the last minute, couldn't they stay?_ Calm down Butch…is all part of the plan_, I thought with a small smile. Buttercup put her phone in the pocket.

"They are having dinner," she said harshly. "Can you believe it? They left me…with you!" She came down from the ladder and stepped back to admire her work. She smiled as soon as she saw that her lime green walls were flawlessly painted.

"Do you want to go to dinner?" I asked. Buttercup shrugged.

"Only if you're going to pay," She said and I chuckled.

"Of course," I said and thanked my lucky stars that the mayor decided to give us a little starting money (I did shot Brute after all) and I knew exactly what was I going to do with it.

We were fighting about what place to choose, she wanted pizza and I wanted Chinese so we decided into the pizza restaurant.

"Why are you looking at me?" she grumbled as she took a bite out her pepperoni pizza.

"Do you really want to know?" I asked and she thought for a while.

"Yup." She said. I sighed. Well it was bound to happen, and I did carefully plan for this.

"Because you're beautiful," I said and she choked on her pizza. I grinned as I had to whack her on her back and she glared at me with those beautiful green eyes of her. I wasn't kidding though, she was the most beautiful and toughest girl I know and it just amazed me that she was alive after all this time. Of course her brunette hair was longer and instead of having a round face she looked more like an angel.

"You're joking, right?" she asked but her eyes gleamed. _Got_ _you_, I thought with a small grin.

"Nope," I said and she smiled.

"What else?" she asked. I thought for a small moment.

"That you are the toughest girl I know." I said as I remembered that she beat me in a game of soccer. She laughed in my face earlier and out of embarrassment I wet her with my water bottle. Of course she chased me for nearly half an hour before managing to tackle me. Buttercup blushed slightly but laughed as she remembered. I looked down and looked at her face.

"Do you remember when we kissed for the first time?" I asked her and she blushed deeper.

"Yes." She whispered. I grinned as I recalled when I carried her after the demon thing stabbed her. I looked at her pale face and after she weakly guided me to her hideout I was able to nurse her. Of course she made a quick recovery but I managed to 'kiss' her when her lips were blue (it was CPR…at first but…that's not the point) or that was what she thought when she recovered and punched me.

_"What do you think you are doing?" she growled dangerously as she got up. I noticed how beautiful her violet eyes were (even if they appeared like violet flames) she quickly looked around and saw that I attempted to make dinner with her rabbit meat…which was a little overcooked. "Did you…did you try to make dinner?" she asked bewildered and went to check the meat. She raised an eyebrow but then began laughing. "That's what I did when I cooked my first rabbit!" she said with a chuckle. She then looked at me and sat down looking more relaxed. _

_ "Who are you?" I asked confused. She raised an eyebrow again. _

_ "What's it to you?" she asked a little defensibly. _

_ "I want to the name of the little girl who tried to save me." I said toying with her. She growled._

_ "If it weren't for me you would have died!" she said and I grinned. _

_ "If it weren't for _me_ you would have died." I said simply and she crossed her arms but grinned a bit under her tough survival persona. _

_ "You're all right," she grumbled and sighed. "I'm Three."_

"I never forgot." I said and she laughed.

"It was a week ago."

"And then we made out," I pointed out and she frowned.

"Of course you'll remember that."

"Then we had our first date…" I said and she smiled again.

"I thought I told you not to call it that." She said as she remembered when we ate at the park after Boomer and Bubbles ditched us, we had no idea where Brick and Blossom was and since we were hungry we decided to eat at the park where we were suppose to meet up. I shrugged.

"Call it what you want but is still a date."

"Whatever." She said as she took another bite of her pepperoni pizza. I smiled at her.

"Do you want to take it to next level?" I asked and she looked at me.

"Such as…?" she asked rising an eyebrow. I grinned and took out a small case from my jeans pockets. I went towards her chair and bent down in front of her. I could hear the pizza people looking at us. "Butch what are you doing?" she whispered quickly.

"Buttercup Utonium," I began and her eyes went big. "I want you to be by my side forever, whether we are in a cave or a mansion…so will you marry me?" I asked as I opened the case to reveal a bright green emerald surrounded by jades in a white gold band ring. She began laughing.

"I do!" she cried and she began tearing a bit as I placed the ring around her finger. I kissed her and she hit me playfully. "Did you plan all this?" she asked as she smiled at the pizza people who were applauding. I grinned back.

"Nope," I said and she raised an eyebrow. "Maybe…" I began and she laughed again. "I love you." I whispered and she grinned too.

"I love you too."

xxx

I laughed as Bubbles and I sneaked away from Butch and Buttercup. Of course I knew Brick and Butch were planning something but I had no idea what they were going to do.

"Where are we going tonight?" Bubbles asked as I we walked by the main square. I shook my head with a small smile.

"Is going to be a surprise," I whispered and her eyes widen.

"Are we going to that fancy restaurant?" she asked quickly stopping. I looked at her confused sometimes she loses me. "I didn't dress for that," she explained looking down at her clothes. She was wearing a baby blue t-shirt and wrinkled, painted (from painting all day) jeans but she was still the most beautiful and caring girl I ever known. She looked at me worried. I laughed.

"Don't worry," I murmured at her as I gently took her hand. She giggled.

"Did I overreact again?" she asked softly. I chuckled.

"Not that much." I said and she playfully pushed me with her hip. Her blonde hair was in a ponytail (her hair was longer after all) and she laughed a bit.

"Where are you taking me, Boomer?"She asked as we walked towards the middle of the square. We came across a fountain and she sat with me. I smiled a bit.

"Here," I said and she looked around to see the kids running and playing with their parents instead of running for their lives. She smiled.

"I like it." She said and put her knees to her chin. She thinks for a while.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked and she shook her head.

"Nothing worth remembering." She whispered secretively and I looked down. She was thinking of the time when we almost killed them, I knew that I didn't deserve her but-

I heard her laughter.

"I was thinking when you first said you loved me." She giggled. I sighed and chuckled.

"Here," I said giving her some ice cream. She looked at me confused but took it.

"Ow," she moaned and opened her mouth and took out a white gold ring with a light blue aquamarine surrounded by smaller sapphires. Her eyes widen as soon as she saw the ring. "What's…?" she began but I took the ring and went down in my knees, for her I will do anything and I saw her eyes tearing with happiness.

"Will you be my wife?" I asked her and she laughed. She began jumping up and down clapping her hands with delight.

"Of course!" she said and stood still for me to put her ring. She quickly hugged me as soon as I was up.

"I love you," I said as I kissed her. She giggled happily.

"I love you too." She said and we walked around the main square arm in arm.

**A/N: Like NAWHdinosaurs named her stories, TaDa! (Except mine has an exclamation mark instead of a question mark…big difference right?) **


End file.
